


loving college

by barryallens



Series: Thallen Week 2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Thallenweek2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallens/pseuds/barryallens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of Thallen Week 2015<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	loving college

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Thallen Week 2015  
> enjoy!

College. The good days. The time of fun and parties and drunkenness and no stress. The years of relaxation before you become an adult. Or, at least, that was how it was supposed to be. But Barry Allen knew the truth- that the key to college was having a good roommate. And if you didn’t have a good one, life was sure to suck.

 

Barry stared blankly at the name on his dorm room. Eddie Thawne. He had met the kid once, years ago, at some fitness/self defence class Joe had tried to get him into. The guy was nice, but he wasn’t Cisco.

“Barry Allen, right?” a voice called from behind him. Barry turned around, startled, and found himself staring into the blue eyes of a handsome, muscular blond. The blond slipped past Barry into the dorm and looked at Barry expectantly.

A blush spread across Barry’s face. “Oh, um, yea. That’s me,” Barry stuttered.

“I guess we’re roommates then,” Eddie sighed, plopping onto a neatly made bed and flexing his arms.

Barry bit his lip and awkwardly nodded. He walked to the bed directly across from Eddie and sat down. “So, erg, hi.”

The other boy blinked, slightly confused at the gesture, “Did you want me to, like, introduce myself? I thought we did that already.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Oh, well, yes. I mean, if you don’t want to.. I kind of just wanted to know more about you… like, why weren’t you here the first few days?”

“There’s not much to me. I’m not very interesting.” Eddie shrugged.

“I’m sure there is. You must be interesting. I mean, please. Look at y… oh.” Barry stopped talking to rub the back of his neck and recollect himself. “I mean.. everyone is interesting.”

Eddie stared at the young man, slightly bewildered himself, and shook his head. “There’s really nothing to me. My dad’s a businessman, I want to be a police officer or lawyer and I love coffee.”

“See, there’s a start!” Barry gushed.

The boys continued talking until Eddie glanced at his watch. “7 o’clock.” he stated, “Time for the Snart’s party.” he paused to glance at Barry, adding, “You.. wanna come?”

A furious blush spread up Barry’s face. He was oddly thrilled by the offer- after all, they had only just met, and though it wasn’t a date… “No.” Barry decided.

With a shrug, Eddie left the door room.

Barry plopped into his swivel chair and tried to conceal his excitement. He was sure Eddie just wanted him to come as a friend… but what if he didn’t? Barry scolded himself at the thought. There was no need to focus on a crush. Especially because he had no chance with a preppy jock boy like Eddie. He pushed himself to his desk with a surprising amount of force and tapped the keys aimlessly. He was already too obsessed over Eddie to think, let alone do homework.  With a dramatic sigh, Barry pushed himself out of the chair. He decided to take a long, hot shower to clear his head from thoughts of the stupid pretty boy.

He stepped into the empty hallway- everyone was at Lisa and Leonard Snart’s party- and strolled to the bathroom, towel, clothes and shampoo in arm. The bathroom was surprisingly clean. The musk of cologne perfumed the room and provided safety from the dank smell of sweat and hair gel that usually clouded mens' rooms. Showers glistened clean and unused. Barry stepped into the small, clammy shower and pulled the curtain shut. Heaven knows who could be lurking around the bathrooms at this time. He cranked the shower knob on, and sighed as steam filled the air. As it touched his skin, he relaxed and forgot about Eddie. He began to sing absentmindedly, rubbing shampoo through his smooth amber hair. The washcloth was soothing as it rubbed his dry skin in circles. Barry had almost completely forgotten about Eddie until he heard the loud footsteps that could only come from a drunk in dress shoes on the tile floor. He stopped singing abruptly.

“AYYYY don’t stop!” pouted a drunken voice, “You sig .. sing good.”

Barry peeked out of the curtain anxiously to see what drunk had stumbled into the bathroom, “Eddie?”

Eddie, who was nearly naked, stumbled on the bathroom floor, coming near Barry. “Whoaaaaahhkh I didn’t know you could sing.” he slurred.

Barry drew the curtain even closer around his body. He liked Eddie, but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to be fully exposed to anyone yet, nor did he really want to see a naked Eddie, however cute he may be. He quickly grabbed his boxers and tank and slipped them on. “Come on, Eddie. Let’s go back to the dorm.”

The boy looked at Barry, grinning. “Oookay. Yea.”

They walked to the dorm in silence, Barry helping Eddie when he stumbled every few steps. When they reached the room, Eddie slammed the door shut and grinned suggestively. He climbed into Barry’s bed without putting more clothes on. He stared at his roommate for a few seconds before randomly slurring, “You’re cute.”

Barry’s eyes widened and he began to shuffle his feet. “You’re cute too.” he blurted out, surprising both Eddie and himself. Barry awkwardly climbed into his bed. “This is gonna be a good year.” he whispered, barely audible.

“Hell yea,” Eddie added, snuggling against the boy.

*end of chapter 1* 


End file.
